The present disclosure generally relates to knowledge automation. More particularly, techniques are disclosed for the automatic generation of a collective term and phrase index from data content across an enterprise.
Currently, term and phrase indices (commonly referred to as dictionaries) can be generated for a user's local content. The term and phrase indices are typically user and application specific (e.g., a user's dictionary for one application is different from the same user's dictionary for a different application). For example, an individual using a word processor has an instance of a list of words such as a dictionary associated with that user and with that word processor. The dictionary is not shared across multiple enterprise applications or across multiple users. Another example is a file repository with a search facility. The file repository may maintain an index of words used by files in the repository. However, such an index is not based on collective content from the entire enterprise, but is instead limited and specific to only those files included in that specific repository. Furthermore, such an index is not shared with other applications or repositories.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.